<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Back by castielgrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165499">Get Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgrace/pseuds/castielgrace'>castielgrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgrace/pseuds/castielgrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It’d been weeks since Cas had told him, weeks since he and Sam and Jack had overthrown Chuck. Weeks since the world had returned to normal.</p><p>“Normal.” He repeated the world out loud, a hint of disgust in his voice. What was normal, anyway? Not this.</p><p>He missed Cas as the day was long, and judging by the pained look in Sam’s eyes, Sam was missing Eileen equally. </p><p>Why couldn’t they both have gotten what they wanted?</p><p>It wouldn’t even have been much to ask for. Eileen was a hunter, and Cas might as well have been one, his time with the Winchesters clearly rubbing off on him.</p><p>But no. Eileen and Cas were both gone, and Dean and Sam were left here alone, just like they were at the beginning.</p><p>Except this was different. </p><p>It was easy to say Dean and Sam only needed each other when that was all they had had for as long as they both could remember. But now they knew that there were other possibilities. Better possibilities. As much as Dean loved Sam, he had loved Cas in a deeper, more gut-wrenching way. Not that he could compare the two types of love – they felt so different – but he knew that a piece of him was missing since Cas was gone. A piece of him that not even Sam could replace.</p><p>Sam wandered into the kitchen where Dean was standing.</p><p>“Heya, Dean.” </p><p>“Hey, Sammy,” Dean greeted him.</p><p>Maybe now they should talk about it. It’d been weeks, and even Sam was avoiding the subject of how much things had changed. The bunker seemed empty without Cas and Jack there, too. </p><p>“Listen, uh, Sam. I wanted to talk about something,” Dean began.</p><p>Sam froze, coffee cup in his hand. “What about?”</p><p>“About us,” Dean continued. “We need to do something about us.”</p><p>“What can we do, Dean?”</p><p>“For starters,” Dean began, “we need to talk.”</p><p>“Wow, Dean.” Sam almost smiled. “I never thought I’d heard you saying you wanted to talk. <br/>“I know,” Dean managed a chuckle.</p><p>“Uh, you first,” Sam urged Dean to begin.</p><p>“Okay, but you, uh, might want to be sitting down for this.”</p><p>“Okay,” Sam sat, his eyes questioning.</p><p>“So, you know how I told you Cas was taken by the Empty? How he could only have been taken in a moment of true happiness?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You know how I told you I didn’t know what that true happiness was?”</p><p>“Dean…”</p><p>“I did. And I’m sorry I kept it from you – really I am! But, uh, Cas told me something…” Dean’s voice trailed off.</p><p>“What did Cas tell you?”</p><p>“He said he loved me.”</p><p>“Ohhhh…” Sam was shocked into silence.</p><p>“But that wasn’t the only thing that happened, Sam. When he said that, I…I…I kissed him. And then the Empty came, and I keep thinking, ever since that day…what if I hadn’t done that? What if that was his true happiness, and it’s my fault the Empty came after him?”</p><p>“Dean…” Sam tried to console him. “Don’t beat yourself up like that.”</p><p>“How can I not? He could only have been taken in a moment of true happiness. What if I gave him that? I shouldn’t have been so stupid, so impulsive…”</p><p>“Dean…” Sam began. “Dean, you couldn’t have known everything that was going on in Cas’s head. Maybe just telling you was happiness enough.”</p><p>“But that’s the thing, Sammy. If telling me was happiness enough, then that still means that I am the reason the Empty was able to take Cas.”</p><p>Sam smiled sadly. “I don’t think it was your fault, Dean.”</p><p>Dean smiled back at him. “Okay, your turn.”</p><p>“I don’t know…” Sam smiled sadly. “I just miss her. I miss Eileen.” His voice choked up as he said her name.</p><p>“I know, Sammy.”</p><p>“Maybe we’re being too passive, just sitting back and letting this happen to us!”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean maybe it’s time we do something about it. Maybe we should get Cas and Eileen back! Maybe then…maybe then we would have a chance at happiness.”</p><p>“Well,” Dean considered. “That does sound crazy, but…”</p><p>“Yes?” Sam encouraged.</p><p>“But I don’t know what to do without Cas, so I say let’s do it!”</p><p>Sam stood up, his face suddenly animated again, and Dean couldn’t help smiling despite himself. Maybe, just maybe, he stood a chance at getting Cas back. And if he got him back this time, he swore he would never let him go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...to be continued...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>